Just Another Morning
by Feyla
Summary: It's just another morning in the Weasley household.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters and writing a little about them. _

This is set right before the beginning of fourth year and Quidditch World Cup, the day before Ron, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George pick Harry up from the Dursley's.

**Just Another Morning**

It was a very quiet morning at the Burrow when Ron Weasley came down for breakfast, still dressed for bed. Ron was not a morning person. In truth, he wouldn't have even been up this early if his mother had not practically dragged him out of bed. It was summer holidays and he normally slept half the morning, but this particular morning his mother had decided that he, Ginny, Fred and George needed to complete an insanely long list of chores.

Ron was still in a fog as he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, he wouldn't be truly awake until after he'd eaten some breakfast. For this reason Fred and George loved Ron in the mornings. He wasn't really aware of what was going on around him, and so more often than not he was the recipient of the first prank of the morning.

Fred and George were known far and wide for their troublemaking. They were infamous at Hogwarts and even more so at home for making trouble. This is why Ron should have suspected something when George handed him a glass of what he believed to be orange juice, even though the liquid in the glass was brown. He also did not notice that it was _George_ giving him the glass. Therefore Ginny, who was sitting across from Ron and having a perfectly nice breakfast, was the recipient of an early morning mud bath.

"Gross Ron! Ugh! That's sick!"

The look on Ginny's face was priceless, Ron's was a picture of disgust, and the combination of the two made the twins start to laugh hysterically at their unfortunate siblings.

After wiping most of the mud off her face and clothing, Ginny turned to the twins who were still having trouble controlling their laughter. She knew they were behind the mud-filled cup, she had even seen them filling it with mud earlier. Usually as long as she was not the intended target of the prank, she simply played along. Most of their mischief was very funny she had to admit.

Except when it involved her.

The twins were practically rolling on the floor with laughter, they loved it when something unexpected happened, so she didn't even bother saying anything to them. It's not like they would pay attention to what she said anyways. She satisfied herself with giving them both a disgusted look before getting up from the table to go wash herself off. Ron was already at the sink rinsing his mouth out, so she headed for the upstairs bathroom. Before going she did ask, "Couldn't you have at least done it when I wasn't sitting in front of him?" Which only made the twins laugh harder.

Thus when Molly Weasley entered the room ten minutes later after finishing her firecall, she could only wonder at what was causing Ron to look murderously at the twins and why Ginny had left the table without finishing her breakfast. She knew any questions would go unanswered though, and decided not to press it this morning. With all of her children back home, Hermione expected in the afternoon, and Harry tomorrow she didn't feel like finding out what the twins had done this time.

"Ron that was Professor Dumbledore; he said that he'll have everything set to pick up Harry tomorrow at five o'clock. I've already written to his relatives asking if he can stay, but you should send him a letter as well. Let him know that we'll be picking him up whether his relatives say he can go or not, but we did want to ask as a matter of courtesy." Ron simply nodded in reply before going back to his breakfast.

"Fred, George I want you to deal with those mice today. They are simply getting out of control and I don't want them running rampant anymore."

"But mum, shouldn't Ginny be the one taking care of the mice? She's the one who let them out of the cage in the first place! If she hadn't then we wouldn't have more mice now than we started with!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She didn't feel like arguing with the twins today and the mice were getting out of hand. Two mice running around the house she didn't mind, in fact it was nothing compared to what she sometimes had to deal with, but the mice were multiplying and she was tired of finding them in the pantry. She could understand Ginny's sympathy for the mice, but liberating them and then taking them outside to be free was obviously beyond her daughter's reasoning.

"No complaining Fred. You and George will help catch the mice since they do belong to you and Ginny will help you. What the two of you were planning to do with those mice I don't even want to know. I'll be gone until tonight, so by the time I return they should be gone, and all of the chores I've left for you should be completed. That goes for Ron and Ginny too."

Mrs. Weasley turned her back on their grumblings and went back to the stove to finish breakfast. She could only hope that Bill and Charlie would get up in time to eat it. They had both gotten in late the night before and she didn't think they were going to get up any time soon. The only reason the other four were up was because she had dragged them out of bed so they could start on the list of chores she had made out for them. There were quite a few things to be done before they all went off to the World Cup and left her home alone. When she heard Ginny coming back downstairs, she directed her to finish the cleaning after she finished her breakfast and then get to work on the tasks that had been assigned to her. Then she left her unhappy children and went to get ready to leave.

"Where's she going?" Fred asked after their mother had left the room. His siblings shrugged, no one knew what their mother was up to.

They sat for a few moments in silence before Ron announced that he was done. He then raced up the stairs to write Harry before getting started on his chores. Ginny quickly finished her breakfast and started to clean up. Fred and George were left sitting at the table in silence until Fred decided to voice the question that both had been thinking.

"So how are we supposed to get rid of the mice without magic?"

AN: Well this was actually written months ago. And for a crazy challenge that I never complete. It was supposed to abide by about twenty rules and include a few pairings, but I never got very far with it. I found it not to long ago and decided to see what I could do with it. So now it's just a snippet from the lives of the Weasley's.


End file.
